The Perfect Plan
by scryoko
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Another break-up fic.What! Usagi is is evil and wants to destroy the senshis and Tuxedo Kamen! There's Usagi, but also a different Sailor Moon? If you want to know what happened, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi!!!!!!! For those of you who read the other chapter, well this is the same. It's just that this is in story form not play form like before so I think this is better. For of those you who don't know, this is a break-up fic. I know, I know. You guys are thinking, *Not another break-up fic!!!!!* But please R&R!!!!! By the way, this takes place during the Sailor Moon S season not Sailor Moon R season!!!!! I hope you enjoy this!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, but how I wish I did……. sighs  
  
*…..* - thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
A small form of a child sat on her high chair with her stuffed animals around her. You could only see part of the purplish- black dress she wore and her dark, haunting purple eyes.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor Tomoe!!!! Where are you?!!!!" Her voice echoed through the dark, dark room and down the unlighted hallways.  
  
A man that seems to be about the age of 30 ran into the room and bowed. "Hai, Sovereign."  
  
The man had white hair with a tint of light blue, wore glasses, and white lab coat. You couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden in the dark.  
  
"Where have you been??!!!!" The Sovereign yelled, who was obviously very impatient.  
  
"Gomen, I was-"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Interrupting him. "You just better not let it happen next time… or else……….."  
  
"I won't let it happen again" He felt a great amount of fear but he didn't dare to show it.  
  
"Good… Have you gotten a hold of the Purity Chalice? I felt a great amount of power and I know that it had to the chalice."  
  
"No, not yet. That wretched Sailor Moon, her baka senshis, and that masked idiot are always ruining our plans!!"  
  
"Well?!!! Go get it then!!!!"  
  
"Demo how? Sailor Moon has it!!!"  
  
"Hmm…………" She puts her left hand on her right elbow and her right hand rests on her chin. "I know!…….. Iie. That wouldn't work….. Keep thinking."  
  
Ten minutes passed by in silence…….  
  
Then the Sovereign of Silence spoke first. "I got it. Hai, hai. This plan will definitely work….. Sovereign, you are such a genius….." She smirks and sits even straighter. "This plan will not fail….."  
  
"What is the clever scheme you have planned, Sovereign?" The doctor asked curiously.  
  
She motioned her finger for him to come to her and he obeyed her. Then she put a hand to his ear and whispered the plan. Five minutes later….  
  
"Oh! Brilliant!! Absolutely, remarkably brilliant!!!!! This plan will work like a charm!!! Sovereign, you are indeed the smartest genius in the whole universe!!!! No one could've thought of a better plan than this!!!!" Doctor Tomoe praised.  
  
"Hai, I know."  
  
"I'll tell Kaorynite sp? to get make preparations…"  
  
"Hai, you go do that. And when the time is right, I'll tell you when to attack…"  
  
Doctor Tomoe bowed and left the room. The Sovereign narrowed her eyes. "Then, I shall have the Purity Chalice in my hands and the Earth will be nothing but dust…….."  
  
  
  
AN: Tell me what you think!!!! Do you like it? Please review so I can continue on with this story!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews minna!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took so long!!!! I hope you like this chapter!! I don't have much to say this time…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. Of course, you know that…  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Sailor Jupiter screamed in agony as she thrown across the park and slammed into a tree. She then fell to the dirt as the darkness enveloped her.  
  
"Jupiter!!!!!!!!!!" The bishoujo leader of the senshis, Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
The Inner Senshis and Tuxedo Kamen were fighting a yoma at the park at exactly 12:13 on a clear, Sunday night in the middle of January. But, one things for sure…… tonight's' yoma was different from the rest of the other yomas that they'd fought. Now Sailor Jupiter was down, along with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars had gotten both of her legs injured earlier and was on the ground trying to help her best friend. Tuxedo Kamen was wrapped in a vine and was struggling to get out of the mess he was in.  
  
The yoma was a hairy and green plant-like creature. Its arms were kind of and wiggly and it had very long fingers. Its feet were bigger than its arms and they weren't that long but it was pointy and spiky. She wore an ebony black, worn-out outfit that had only one thick strap on her right shoulder and went to her hip. It had patterns of the poison ivy plants on it. Her skirt was down to her mid-thigh and was zig-zagged at the bottom. It was also the color black with the patterns of poison ivy plants on it.  
  
Sailor Moon was trying the best she can to dodge the poison ivy missiles the yoma was firing at her. She prayed with her hands together that she wouldn't have any klutz attack anytime soon. The ugly oni had run out of the missiles and Sailor Moon used this advantage.  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!!!!!" She threw her attack at the yoma, but she saw it coming and did a back flip, completely dodging.  
  
The two conscious senshis and the masked crusader gasped in shock. No yoma had ever did that before.  
  
The yoma smirked, "You didn't think I could loose that easily……. did you?"  
  
Sailor Moon froze and stood there speechless.  
  
"I guess you did think that then…… such a complete fool you are… I could beat you all in a matter of minutes…. Surely you know that I can I was just playing with you,… ne?"  
  
Now all three of the heroes froze in complete fear. They knew that what she said was all true.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!……" the yoma laughed in triumphed and at the ignorance of her foes. "Figures…… just to give you tip before your deaths, never under estimate your enemy…. Ever………." Turns and looks at Sailor Moon face to face. "You're the first one on my list to go to hell…… Ta ta….."  
  
The yoma launches its long fingers into the ground beneath her.  
  
"Wha….t's….she…….doing?" She asks, her voice trembling, as her whole body's shaking.  
  
Then the fingers popped out from the dirt near her left foot and grabs a hold of her ankle.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" She glances down. "Eeekk!!" She crouches down and tries to pull it out as hard as she can. "Come on!!!! Come off already!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, the yoma already powers up and forms a greenish-black blast. The trio sees a dark colored light and turns in the direction of the yoma.  
  
"Iie!!!!" the three yell.  
  
The monster shoots the blast at Sailor Moon and she tries with all her strength to get loose. But it's no use. She closes her eyes and waits for her doom.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The other two scream as loud as ever as they watched helplessly.  
  
The attack hit Sailor Moon full force.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screams in pain and collapses to the ground with all of her life energy leaving her tiny body…  
  
Then an unknown voice spoke to him telepathically. ~You'd better leave Sailor Moon forever. I'm sure you won't forget this…. 'Cause if you do,… ha ha,… this dream will become a reality… and I'll guarantee it too…….~  
  
"Iiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru yelled as he sat up on his bed, panting as hard as ever. He only had on his white boxers on with his blanket covering his stomach and down. Sweat covered his body from the frightening nightmare.  
  
"Why is this happening again?!!!!" He brushed his hand through his hair, then slammed his right fist onto his bed. "First with Demando and King Endymion.. Now this!!!! Why do they always want us apart?!! We can never have any peace!…." Growls. "Dammit!!!! This is the fifth night already that I've had this dream!"  
  
He shakes his head and gets out of bed. He walks over to his bathroom and switches on the light. He shuts his eyes from the sudden blinding light then slowly opens them, trying to adjust the lightness. He takes a good look at himself in the mirror in front of him while turning on the cold water. He then narrows his eye at the exact image just a few inches away from his face. Frustrated with his relationship with his one and only love, he splashes the immense icy water on his face but he doesn't care at all. Suddenly, he felt a familiar sense and jerks his head up and stops splashing himself. *Usako henshin yo! I'll deal with my problems later. Now, I have to go help my beloved.*  
  
The 19-year-old man runs out of his bathroom and through his dark bedroom. The window was already opened and the curtains blew continuously from the cool, yet warm, weather. He jumps through the window, already transformed and lands on the rooftop of another house and proceeds on following Sailor Moon's energy level. Her energy level increased as he was getting closer to her.  
  
He landed on a tree branch hiding from the Inner Senshis and the yoma that was there. He gaped in shock as he saw the monster. It was the same one from his nightmare! He looked at the battle and Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were already down. It was slightly different from his dream because in his dream, the beginning didn't start out like this. When he arrived, all the senshis were still conscious.  
  
Unnoticed by the masked crusader and everyone else, the yoma saw him from the corner of her eye and had a slight smirk on her ugly face. The yoma shot some sharp petals that headed towards Sailor Moon. She ran but she tripped over a little crater in the ground and fell on her face. Tuxedo Kamen threw his rose at the leaves but the leaves moved around it and two headed towards Mars and Jupiter and the other towards Tuxedo Kamen. They were surprised by this and weren't expecting it at all. The leaves were too fast and the heroes didn't have time to react. The leaves circled around the three and vines came out trapping them.  
  
"Iiiieeee!!!!!" He knew it wasn't what exactly happened in his dream but he knew what the yoma was gonna do next.  
  
Sailor Moon got up from the ground and turned around. "Tuxedo Kamen- sama!!!!! Minna-chan!!!!!!!!" She runs to Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!!!!! Get away!!!!!! Now!!!!!!!" The masked man yells.  
  
Sailor moon keeps running and shakes her head. "Iie!!!! I'm not leaving you guys here, especially when you guys are in trouble!!! You guys are my friends and loved one!!! I'd never ever abandon you guys!!!!!!"  
  
Another leaf flies pass her face, slicing off a strand of her golden bangs. She immediately froze, fear written all over her face.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!!! Just go!!!" Jupiter screams still trying to get out of the vines.  
  
"You can't beat her!!!!!!! Just leave!!!!!!!!!" Mars shouts doing the same thing.  
  
The yoma turned and smirked evilly at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Kamen glares back but she just smirks more. Then she thrusted her hand into the ground.  
  
"Iie……. Sailor Moon!!!!! Run!!!! She gonna grab you from underneath!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon was confused and looked down when she heard a cracking noise beneath her. She began to run when she saw the vines coming from the little hole that was made. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough and the vines grabbed her.  
  
"Shimatta!"  
  
"Iiiieeee!!!!!!!!!" The trio yells.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen tries to crawl over to her as she struggled to get out of the tight grip of the vines around her ankle. Jupiter and Mars sees Tuxedo Kamen dragging himself to their leader and they do the same too.  
  
"Pitiful little senshis…. Cape boy there too. Honestly! Did you really think you could hide from me in the dark?! Let alone defeat me?!!!! Fools!!!!!! My only purpose here is to kill you." She points at Sailor Moon who looks up.  
  
She formed a blast in her hands and launched it at her,  
  
"Moon Spiral….. Heart… Attack!!!!"  
  
Both attacks collided but the yoma's attack over powered hers.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Iiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She dropped to the ground, her fuku torn and ripped at various places.  
  
~How did you like that Tuxedo Kamen? Sure it wasn't the exact same as the dream but I've made my point………. Oh, don't worry…. Your little precious one didn't die…. This is your last warning though…. If you don't leave her,…. She won't see the daylights of tomorrow…~ *You're the voice from my nightmares!!!* ~Of course…. Who else did you think I was?~ *You wouldn't dare kill her!!!!!!!* ~Honto? Are you sure about that? I can just tell my yoma over there to kill her instantly right now……… Of course it wouldn't be much fun, now would it………. Hahahahaha!!!!~ *You monster!!!!!!* ~You can't do anything to stop me, cape boy…..~ And with that, the mysterious voice disappeared from Tuxedo Kamen's head.  
  
Tuxedo Mask muttered, "Bastard….."  
  
"Pathetic earthlings…. Ha!" She then vanished after she finished snorting.  
  
The vines wrapped around the trio disappeared and the senshis ran over to their fallen princess, leader, and best friend.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen got up and wanted so much to do the same. But instead, he turned around towards his house and began to walk back.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!!!!" Mars shouted.  
  
The masked man halted but never looked back.  
  
"Where are you going?!!!" Jupiter yelled picking up Sailor Moon.  
  
"She needs you the most now!! Why are you leaving?!!"  
  
He ignored them and proceeded his walk.  
  
"Come back here!!!!! What's wrong with you?!!!!! You can't just leave her at a time like this!!!!!!!!!!" Jupiter was furious by now.  
  
But this time he didn't stop.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!!!!!!!!!!!" Mars was getting angry too. *How can he do this to Usagi? She's seriously hurt and she'd need him most now….. How could he be so cruel!! And to think that I still like him too…. Not anymore….. Jerk!!!*  
  
"Come on Jupiter! Forget about that baka! You carry Usagi back to the shrine first!! I'll try to wake Venus and Mercury up!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Jupiter does as Mars says and runs over to the other two and shakes them while crouching down.  
  
"Mercury! Venus! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
The two opens their eyes and groans.  
  
"Is the yoma defeated yet?" Venus asks.  
  
"Iie……"  
  
"Nani?!! Where is it?!!" They both was wide awake now looking everywhere for the yoma.  
  
"Don't worry. It left….. Now lets go see if Usagi is ok." She gets up and puts out her hands. They grabbed her hands and she helped them up.  
  
"What happened to Usagi?"  
  
"She got hurt pretty bad by the yoma…"  
  
"Nani?!!!…..How?!!"  
  
"The yoma said she came to finish her off…. I hope she's ok……"  
  
"Where is she now? How about Jupiter?"  
  
"They're at my place."  
  
"Come on! Let's get goin' then."  
  
Mars and Mercury nods and they run back to Rei's place.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Mamoru arrives back at his apartment and detransforms. He picks up the object that was nearest to him, which was his shoe, and throws it against the wall.  
  
"Kuso!!!!!!! Doushite?!!!!! Why does it have to be like this?!!!! I hate it!! I hate it!! I hate it!!!"  
  
~I knew you'd the right choice,…. for her sake…~ It was the voice again.  
  
"Shut up!!!!! What do you want anyway??!!!!! Haven't you ruined my life enough?!!!!!!"  
  
~It's only the beginning boy….. The fun's just started……~  
  
"You'd better leave Usagi alone!!!! Or…. I'll-"  
  
The voice interrupted him. ~Or you'll what?!! Kill me?……… Sure…. When pigs can fly…… Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!! I told you to shut up!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The laughter echoed in his head as the voice disappeared again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Usako…… It pains me so much to see you hurt and the fact that I can't be there to hold you and comfort you….. Aishiteru so much…… Onegai….forgive me……….."  
  
  
  
AN: Like? I hope so!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!! Ja! 


End file.
